Making Friends
by tomaturtles
Summary: Gilbert Beilshmidt is nothing more than a lonely teen who spends a majority of his free time writing in his diary, talking about how awesome he is and all the awesome things he does. But, a certain Hungarian girl enters and adds a spin to it that he never expected to happen. Rating will probably go up to T.


Gilbert looked around him, glancing across the lunch room and at the abundance of students that filled it. Once again, he sat pretty much alone at his end of the table, writing in his diary. As usual.

_I was so awesome today! I totally aced that maths test we had! I bet I got the highest mark in the class! I even studied for this one (it was algebra centric, I had to… Algebra is nothing compared to the awesome me!)_

_Anyways, it's kind of boring at lunch. I'm at my own table again. Although I used to be close with Antonio and Francis, we've kind of split apart over the years, as I've mentioned before..._

_But I enjoy being alone! Being alone is cool, especially for me! Because all I have to do is sit here and be awesome, as usual, but I don't have to put up with anyone that can't compare to me, I can just sit here enjoying my own awesomeness!_

Sighing, the ruby eyed teen looked up, looking around him. The lunch hall was filled with chattering students, most of them eating or hanging out with their friends, talking and laughing. A majority of the tables were filled, Gilbert's being the emptiest, only with him and a small group of people at the end (It was Ivan and his sisters, also with Eduard, Raivis, Toris and his friend Feliks by the looks of it, but they sat away from the other at the table.)

Although he didn't like to admit it, it was probably a lot more fun when he and his friends had been together more frequently than sitting alone, writing about himself in his diary.

He looked down, not wanting to depress himself or something stupid like that, and continued writing

_Anyways, in gym class today sucked. They made us run so far that most of us where wheezing! My legs still hurt! The only people that could make it the entire way were my bruder and that super strong American dude, Alfred._

Gilbert looked up again, out of things to write. He pretty much wrote about the same things everyday, sometimes twice or even thrice a day. It could get pretty boring, and repetitive, just always writing about himself and school. Nearly nothing new ever happened in his life, unlike most other kids.

Most of them were out partying, or with their friends. Many people were even dating, or rumours were flying around that two people were dating. Even his older brother had friends, one of the closest being Feliciano, and often left the house to be with them. From the shyest, like Kiku, to the most outgoing, like Alfred, all had their own groups, many having two or so that they sat with at various lunchtimes.

Yet Gilbert sat alone.

Despite his constant claims, both to his brother and himself, that he liked being lonely, a small voice in his head always reminded him of how much fun it had been to have people by his side, pulling pranks or helping each other with crushes and such.

It had been more fun than Gilbert would have liked to admit to be somewhat popular, sitting with his friends, teasing or fighting with Roderich slightly (even if Roderich had managed to get the best of him later, he simply laughed it off even though their rivalry continued), but never getting overly attached to anyone but his friends really. Even they managed to fade out of his life though, as the next big people came along.

Francis now hung around more around Arthur, an English kid with notably large eyebrows, who the blonde often bickered with. He still sat with his smiley Spanish friend occasionally, and also had a large number of friends. Antonio, on the other hand, stayed around a grumpy Italian by the name of Lovino, who often said that he didn't like the other 'bastard' at all, but had been shown to blush a lot around him and be somewhat worried when he was off (once, when Antonio was sick for a week or so, he was often found muttering 'That stupid bastard had better get well soon or I'll have to go over to his place and ram medicine down his throat' or things alike.)

Although it was sad and all that, it was life. People had moved on, forgotten about him even, and there was next to nothing he could do about it.

Not like he wanted to do anything anyways.

Gilbert looked back down at his page, his pen beginning to write yet more words in his messy handwriting.

_I've been kind of missing my friends lately. Not that I dislike being on my own or anything, I just think that maybe it would be cool to sit with them again and such. Maybe I should go talk to them sometime soon._

_Yes, that would be awesome. I think I'll go tomorrow, not like I'm nervous or anything, I just need a bit more time on my own. One can't give up his overwhelming awesomeness and go let others have some time enjoying it in a few minutes, you know? They'll accept me back immediately, and be all like 'We've missed your awesome company, Gil! We can't believe we lasted so long without you! We should have gone over to you sooner!'_

_Of course, I'll let them hug me and be happy that I've let them be my friends again. After all, it's nice to have friends._

_Even if you're usually alone._

_But that doesn't make me some loser loner guy just because I enjoy being myself on my own and writing in this book, does it? A few people have made snide remarks about it (they thought I couldn't hear, but my hearing is much awesome than theirs!) but they're wrong anyways. They're probably just jealous of my general awesomenes-_

Looking up midsentance as a chair is pulled out beside him, a girl with long light brown hair is standing beside him, a lunch tray in her hand.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked, taking the seat and putting the mostly empty tray down in the space in front of her when Gilbert shook his head.

She turned to him, holding out her hand. "I think I'm in a few of your classes, but the name's Elizaveta Héderváry." She held out her hand, and Gilbert shook it.

"Gilbert Beilshmidt, the awesome." he introduced himself with a smirk.

After she laughed, then turned away for a second, like she was looking at something. During that time, Gilbert turned to his diary, quickly scribbling something down before she realised, intending to shut the book afterwards to talk to her.

_A pretty (though I never said that if she reads this!) girl named Elizaveta just sat beside me. Maybe I don't need to turn to my old friends after all..._

* * *

**Author's Note: This was going to be a one-shot, but I might make it a few more chapters long if people like (but I'm not promising anything XP)**

**This was based on a post I saw on tumblr about how Gil wouldn't be the popular kid/bully (I hate seeing him portrayed like that ;-;) most people make him, but the kid sitting in the corner, writing in his diary.**

**I found this idea amusing and accurate, so BAM~! This was created!**

**I hope you've enjoyed!**


End file.
